


6:28 AM

by zabavnaya



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Character Death, Deathfic, Gen, I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zabavnaya/pseuds/zabavnaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Время смерти, почему-то думает Стив, не поднимая взгляд на первую группу, как там объявили бы врачи? Время смерти – шесть часов двадцать восемь минут, пятое июля.</p>
            </blockquote>





	6:28 AM

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [6:28 AM](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472482) by [zabavnaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zabavnaya/pseuds/zabavnaya)
  * Translation into English available: [6:28 AM](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472398) by [Bast (Bastet_Seith)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bastet_Seith/pseuds/Bast)



> by shkav

На рассвете Стив просыпается, словно по щелчку, единственный будильник – в его голове. Баки лежит рядом, зажав одеяло коленом, закинув руку за голову, под подушку; он улыбается, и Стив улыбается тоже. Склоняется, опираясь на кровать локтями, целует до тех пор, пока улыбка Баки не становится шире, мягче, довольнее, он отвечает на поцелуй, не открывая глаз, словно и не просыпаясь вовсе; фыркает вдруг, притягивает Стива к себе, прихватывает губами мочку уха, кусает:  
– Изверг, – глаза полуприкрытые, сонные, Баки трет их правым запястьем, похожий не то на большого кота, не то на большого ребенка, – кто так делает, Стив, а? Рано еще… – зевает, откидывая голову, Стив тут же приникает к его шее, закусывает кожу – слегка, следов почти не останется.  
– Скажи еще, что против, – Баки только смеется:  
– Твой день рождения уже закончился, думаешь, теперь можно весь год будить меня в такую рань? – приподнимается было, но раздается звонок; Стив хватает телефон с тумбочки, не глядя, принимает вызов, бросает раздраженно:   
– Алло?  
Вы нам нужны, слышит он, обреченно выдыхая Баки куда-то между ключиц. Вы нужны нам сейчас.

Нужны оба – чем больше людей, тем лучше, от Щ.И.Т.а скрылась группа инженеров, занимавшихся очередным проектом без названия в ГИДРЕ, слишком ценная информация, слишком ценные умы, нельзя позволять им гулять по миру с этими знаниями; а впрочем – далеко убежать не успели, их засекают на окраине Нью-Йорка, большой дом, вокруг – только заброшенные стройки, у дома черная крыша и стены в потертых граффити.  
Было бы похоже на ужастик, думает Стив, если бы не время.  
– Шесть двадцать, – тут же объявляет Баки рядом, хлопает по штанинам, проверяя оружие. – Может, они не сумасшедшие и в такое время хотя бы спят.  
Стив надеется, что все пройдет гладко и быстро, потому что чем меньше людей страдает от его рук – тем лучше; Баки, он знает, надеется на то же самое, чтобы быстрее вернуться в постель, – мы не закончили, Стив, раз уж разбудил, отдавай должок.  
– Первая группа со мной, проверяем территорию, чем быстрее, тем лучше, – коротко, отрывисто произносит Стив; вокруг – стройки, и склады, и свалка ящиков, в них может быть все, что угодно. – Вторая – начинайте с домом, только осторожнее. Если это ловушка, кто знает, что там за оружие.  
Кто знает, есть ли там вообще эти люди.  
Баки, не убирая руку с его плеча, прищуривается, долго разглядывает первую группу – отличные бойцы, первоклассное оружие, профессиональные стрелки, придраться не к чему, с ними Стиву и раньше не обязательно было постоянно думать о том, что за спиной.  
– Я во второй? – уточняет Баки уже во второй раз, он знает, что разделиться разумнее, а Стив знает, почему Баки против; но он не спорит – просто обозначает неудовольствие, ладонью скользит по плечу к шее, добирается до затылка, не прикрытой костюмом полоски кожи. – Никакого уважения к национальным праздникам, вот уроды. Капитан Америка должен отмечать день рождения неделю, минимум, а они – сбегают…  
Ребята смеются, пытаясь быть тише; Стив улыбается краем рта, слегка запрокидывает голову, так, чтобы касание было сильнее, ближе, крепче, Баки поворачивается к нему, подмигивает, улыбка сходит с его лица в следующую секунду, и Стив кивает.  
– Пошли.

Все происходит за считанные минуты – накиданные в кучу ящики без особых опознавательных знаков абсолютно пусты, ближайшая недостройка – тоже, Стив переходит к следующей, решив, что она будет последней, хватит перестраховываться, если они и прячутся, то в доме, нужно идти туда как можно быстрее. Бойцы рассредотачиваются, облегчая им всем работу, Стив резко оборачивается – может быть, ему показалось, а может быть, между голыми стенами действительно мелькнула чья-то тень; он разворачивается в ту сторону, быстро идет вперед, шаг, другой, третий, позади раздается звук, Стив автоматически падает на пол.  
Взрывная волна до них почти не добирается – осыпаются, опадают стены, разлетаются в стороны ошметки, полыхают обломки чего-то деревянного, грязь, дым, огонь, Стив смотрит на это, повернув голову – две секунды, – подрывается с места, бежит, расстояние для него – ничто, но ему все кажется, что все происходит так медленно; дым перед ним стоит сплошной стеной, взмывается в воздух клубами вместе с пылью и гарью, позади что-то кричат, но Стив не слышит, продолжая бежать.  
Дом встречает его разрухой – здесь словно бы всегда было пусто, кукольная одноэтажка, в которую никто не закупил игрушечной мебели, – Стив спотыкается обо что-то, что не может опознать, спешит было дальше, но замирает, наткнувшись на невидимую стену, медленно оглядывается.  
Он не хочет оглядываться.  
На полу – рука, потемневшая, обломанная, все еще узнаваемая. Металлическая.  
Стив глубоко вдыхает, нос тут же забивает чем-то, он чихает, пытаясь оторвать взгляд от руки, оторванной, лежащей на усыпанном мелким камнем полу, почти незаметной во всей этой неразберихе; Стиву кажется, что он спокоен. Очень, очень спокоен, почему бы и нет, думает он, что могло случиться, взрыв – это ерунда, огонь – ерунда, дышать тяжело, ну и что, на них были бронежилеты, на нем была форма, и, в конце концов, не в первый раз…  
Вокруг – тела. То, что от них осталось.  
Останки, ошметки, случайные обрывки, разлетевшееся по грязному полу мясо, когда-то бывшее хорошими, замечательными людьми; камни измазаны кровью, и никто не смог бы хоть кого-то здесь опознать без экспертизы – вряд ли и с ней. Стив не думает об экспертизе, отмахивается от этой мысли, дышать становится действительно трудно, и он прижимает ладонь ко рту, идет обратно, медленно, спокойно, очень спокойно, нагибается у места, когда-то бывшего входом, поднимает то, что когда-то было рукой, перешагивает уничтоженный порог.  
Время смерти, почему-то думает Стив, не поднимая взгляд на первую группу, как там объявили бы врачи? Время смерти – шесть часов двадцать восемь минут, пятое июля.  
Он молчит.  
Нагревшийся металл остывает в его руках.

Стив все так же спокоен и во время отчета, мертвенно-бледное лицо, остановившийся взгляд, скупой канцелярит; Стив спокоен, вернувшись домой, в пустую квартиру, нагретую за утро теплым солнцем, – майка Баки валяется на полу у двери в ванную, записка “Я съел твой торт” все еще висит на холодильнике со вчерашнего вечера, брелок со щитом из Смитсоновского музея брошен на подоконнике; Стив спокоен, когда опускается на пол посреди спальни, глядя на распахнутый шкаф и наваленную как придется одежду.  
Шесть часов двадцать восемь минут, повторяет он про себя, словно точное время чем-то поможет, превратит настоящую смерть в ненужный, незаметный факт, от которого можно отмахнуться, на который можно закрыть глаза, представить, что ничего не произошло; шесть часов двадцать восемь минут.  
Стив отключает телефон и не смотрит на время; рука – на ней осталось всего два неживых пальца – лежит рядом с ним, и Стив не может опустить взгляд.  
Стив не может дышать.

Сэм появляется рядом неизвестно когда, за окном, может быть, темнеет, он открывает дверь своим ключом, опускается на колени, кладет ладонь на плечо, и Стив тут же дергается, сбрасывая его руку; Сэм ставит на пол открытую бутылку виски, это похоже на очень хреновое дежа вю, на слишком плохой сон, на бред сумасшедшего, Стив давится словами:  
– Я не могу напиться.  
– Психологический эффект, – Сэм смотрит непривычно серьезно, разглядывая, осматривая, проверяя, и Стиву плевать, что он там сможет в нем найти, – может стать легче. Секунд на тридцать.  
Ты посмотри, слышит Стив насмешливый родной голос в своей голове, молодежь учит стариков, как им пить. Пусть тебе какой-нибудь псих сначала вколет сыворотку, Уилсон, а потом посмотрим, как ты будешь страдать на чужих вечеринках.  
Баки бы посмеялся.  
Стив протягивает руку за бутылкой, три больших глотка, и четвертый, и он не чувствует ни вкуса, ни запаха; он ничего не чувствует.  
Ничего – отдает виски Сэму, отворачивается, упираясь взглядом в разворошенную, неубранную постель, смятую простыню, свисающее до пола одеяло, раскиданные подушки; Стив закусывает губу, вяло думая – это и есть истерика? – Сэм за спиной что-то говорит, и Стив чертыхается, с размаху впечатывая кулак в пол, и снова.  
И снова.

Одиннадцатого июля Стив впервые за эти несколько лет надевает настоящую военную форму, в такой же – две трети присутствующих на похоронах, приспущенные флаги кажутся издевкой, Наташа замирает на шаг позади, Тони стоит, скрестив руки, справа от простого черного гроба, смотрит поверх чужих голов; Стив прикипает взглядом к закрытой деревянной крышке, сводит лопатки сильнее, выпрямляя спину, поднимает руку, кончики пальцев приставляя к виску, отдавая честь в гробовой тишине, господи, господи, как глупо, как нелепо, Стив опускает руку так же медленно, он должен стоять здесь еще полчаса.  
Гроб – символика.  
Он пуст.

В уборной Стив застывает у зеркала, ловит свое отражение и не может понять, на кого смотрит – потемневшие глаза, впавшие щеки, сжатые в нить губы, слепленная извращенным художником маска вместо лица; коротко размахнувшись, Стив бьет по стеклу.  
Осколки летят на пол, Стив опускает взгляд – кровь стекает по костяшкам, мелкое крошево попадает в раны.  
В этот день к Стиву никто не подходит.


End file.
